Hinata is, fat?
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: After Naruto s comeback from his training with Jiraya, he notices the girls of the village have changed. Has Hinata gained some weight?. Kiba and Shino know the true.


_After Naruto´s comeback from his training with Jiraya, he notices the girls of the village have changed. Has Hinata gained some weight?. Kiba and Shino know the true._

_Name: Hinata is… fat?  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Around anime episode 1 (Shippuuden)  
Characters: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino & Neji_

_Summary: After Naruto´s comeback from his training with Jiraya, he notices the girls of the village have changed. Has Hinata gained some weight?. Kiba and Shino know the true._

--- Hinata is… fat? ---

Naruto returned from his 3 year training trip with Jiraya. Among the first things he did after his comeback was reunited with his friends and do some catching up.  
At the moment he was in a local restaurant with Chouji, Shikamari, Kiba and Shino. He was telling them about his adventures these past years, his new techniques, his special training. The other guys commented about their own improvement as ninjas, their past missions and the news about the village.

"So Naruto who have you met already?" Chouji asked munching some chips

Naruto finished his glass of water and frowned a little remembering "I´ve met every one of our 3 teams, Kakashi, Tsunade and... I guess… no one else"

"And?" Kiba looked at him grinning

"And? What?" Naruto answered him clueless

"Seen any changes?" Kiba moved closer to him

"Mmm Yeah I told you, Akamaru is huge!!!"

Shikamaru sighed

"No jackass, I´m talking about the girls!!!" the dogboy grabbed his friend from the neck

He couldn´t help not to blush about his question. "Mmm... well, they are bigger... I mean... 3 years have passed... but Sakura, she is almost the same" he tried to get Kiba off him.

"I guess he is going to need more details" Shino instead

"Yeah Naruto!! Tell us about it!!" teenager hormones were really affecting the Inuzuka boy

Shikamaru sighed again

Naruto kept blushing "I don´t know... Sakura is c-cute as always, I´ve seen Temari She is nice, right Shikamaru? Ino is .. sh-she is a woman..."

Shikamaru sighed

Kiba smirked "and...and?"

"Well... she is cute too... and Hinata... she has really changed, she is a big, kinda fat right?. And Tenten... I haven´t seen her yet."

Chouji glared at him, while Kiba exploded in laughs. Shikamaru chuckled a little and Shino sighed.

"What?" He looked at his friends

"He he he!... Naruto, you are really dumb" Kiba continued laughing

The group continued chatting about other subjects while Kiba looked at his teammate.

"No" Shino said

"What!? You don´t know what I was about to say" They started to talk apart from Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji.

"I know what you are about to say and I don´t think it´s an appropriate idea to do it again and even less with Uzumaki-kun" He said not even looking at his teammate

"Shino, you know the big crush she has on Naruto. What would she do if she finds out he thinks she´s fat." Kiba tried to convince him

Shino raised an eyebrow

"Even more! Think it as a Shinobi, you know she has been training to death to improve her skills! We can´t let Naruto thinks she is fat ´cause she is lazy"

The young Aburame sighed "I´m overwhelmed with your speech, I don´t know if I should be moved about your intense caring for your teammate or stunned about your creativity in finding an excuse to do it again"

Kiba flashed him a fangy smile "Just be overwhelmed" and looked to his recently come backed friend "Hey Naruto!"

The blond boy looked at him

"We are going to train now, why don´t you meet us in the forest in 2 hours?" Kiba proposed him

"Yeah! I like to test your skills!" Naruto smile at him

---

Some minutes later Shino and Kiba arrived at the forest. Right there Hinata was already training. She was wearing her lose capri pants and her baggy jacket. It was a really hot day, Kiba was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and a short while Shino wore a short sleeved jacket with a matching cargo short.

Hinata was performing a seal when she felt their presences and turned around to greet them "Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun. How are you? I wasn´t expecting you, I thought you would still be in your mission" she commented in her characteristic soft tone

"Hinata Chan! We finished early so we thought we could use some sparring. We knew you were going to be here"

Hinata petted Akamaru "Great! So how was the mission?"

"Not a problem at all, The mission was below our ninja skills" Shino commented

"Yeah! Piece of cake! The snow village, just you know... cold" Kiba grinned

Shino sighed "Ok, Let´s start"

The 3 teenagers started to fight one against the other. The quiet forest turned into a battlefield: bugs, copies, bombs, flashes, everything started to mix in the scenery.

Some minutes later in the middle of the fight, the Hyuuga hair was targeted by a 100 bugs. She was forced to fight them using her chakra to stand on top of the river. When she got reed of the last one Akamaru came from nowhere, she jumped him with a leapfrog. While her hands where on his back she pushed herself up to kick Kiba who was flying to get her. As soon as her feet touch him, he exploded reveling it was a copy. Of course Byakugan doesn´t fall for a copy, so when real Kiba appeared behind her, she was ready. She manage to grab his shirt from backwards and performed a judo-like move, turning him around and stepping in his head, throwing him in the river while she landed safely on top of Akamaru at the shore.

*SPLASH*

Kiba got out of the river completely soaked "Achoo" he sneezed

She ran to meet her friend "Kiba-kun are you ok?"

"I´m ok... I guess, Actually I´m a little cold, It´s a little cold right?" He sounded too calmed for Kiba

She looked at him worried. It was a really hot day, there was no way he could feel cold "No Kiba-kun! It's pretty hot. Are you feeling ok?"

He looked down dramatically "mmm I guess not, I might've caught a cold in the snow village... Achoo!"

"Oh no! Kiba-kun I didn´t know, I shouldn't have thrown you to the water" she felt awful

"Don´t worry Hinata-chan I´m just a little cold, that´s all. Maybe if I get rid of my wet clothes… I have a change in my bag" he said innocently

"Yes that would be better" she nodded

A couple of minutes later Kiba appeared with new shorts but shirtless "I didn´t have a spear t-shirt... Achoo" he said with a puppy face

She felt bad

"Maybe you could lend me your jacket, you said It was pretty hot and It´s big enough for me" he said like he had just had the best and spontaneous idea of all "And... I´m cold" he looked down again

Hinata blushed. She didn't want to take her jacket off. She looked at Shino who was also wearing a jacket.

"Achoo" His sneeze didn´t sound very convincing for Kiba

But Hinata was so naïve. In her opinion Shino seemed to be with a cold too and she felt so guilty about what had happened with Kiba, she couldn´t say no. Even though she was only wearing bends with the size of a strapless bra underneath it. "o-o-k"

Kiba smirked "Thanks Hinata-chan! You are really doing a lot for me"

Shino re adjusted his glasses

She grabbed the zip of her jacket and slowly started to turn it down. She tried to calm her shyness down remembering this wasn´t the first time she was in front of them without her jacket

Kiba and Shino looked at her hand

The jacket slowly started to open up, revealing her pale skin

Kiba smirked even more, a sweat drop fall from Shino´s forehead

Hinata gulped and blushed when she finished unzipping. Then she moved her hands to take off the jacket.

Kiba started to move his leg, like a dog when you rub it´s tummy.

Her big jacket fell from her shoulders. She gave it to him.

Kiba put it on and sat on the grass

She kept blushing "Mmm K k-iba k- kun, you are flushed. Maybe you got the fever" she bended to touch his forehead

Naruto was certainly going to die. He didn´t expect her to be almost naked under the Jacket. The other times they made this; a lame excuse to get rid of her jacket, she was wearing a tank top or something like that. But today it was too hot to wear a lot of clothes. The result was even better she was just wearing a bends top. He couldn´t help but look directly at it.

"I think I´m feeling a little cold too" Shino sat right next to his friend

"You don´t have fever yet" she removed her hand from his forehead and moved to Shino´s

She was ashamed for being so exposed but she was oblivious to her friends lustfully glares. "We should probably stop the training and go back home"

"No! Never Hinata you should continue your training while we take a little rest" Shino and Kiba moved to a nearby tree and sat against it

She didn´t felt comfortable in that outfit, but she tried to calm herself. Girls wore even less clothes regularly and her friends didn´t seem to be making a scene, so why should she? "O-o-oK"

She got in fighting position to practice her Jyuuken.

"HIIIII!" Naruto yelled coming towards the group.

In slow motion and with the same grace that she performs her technique, she turned around in panic.

The blonde looked at his friends who were lying on the grass next to a tree, but took more attention to the girl who was in front of him.

She was a thin girl, a little smaller than him, with long ink blue hair. Wait. He knew her "Hinata chan?"

She turned around and looked at him "N-n-n-a-r-u-t-o-ku-ku-kun"

He remembered the earlier talk with his friends. She wasn´t fat. He looked at his slim stomach. He could see the strange nod she performed to adjust those large pants to her figure. Where did he get the idea she was fat?. He moved his sight up and discovered the bends top. _'Wow, that´s what´s filling the big jacket'_. He blushed

Hinata was red as a tomato.

He scratched the back of his head "mmm Hinata-chan, you were training?" he looked to her face, at least he tried.

*TUM*

Hinata fainted, she was about to collapse on the floor when Naruto's Ninja skills caught her.

Kiba moved towards his friends laughing "Hey Naruto!!"

"K-K-Kiba" He tried not to think that he was touching Hinata, who was unconscious in his arms and tried not to look at her really developed chest which was barely contained by a few and tight bends. He tried.

"So Naturo...What do you say about..." Kiba started to said but was interrupted by Shino

"Kiba"

In a split of a second the 2 conscious formerly members of team 8 disappeared.

"What?" Naruto looked everywhere from his friends but he was left alone, apparently for no reason

"Naruto-kun" Hinata still fainted called him

He blushed deeply "ehe Hinata... you are unconscious?"

"Naruto kun" she moved her arm around his neck

This was too much for him. Hinata who had turned into a beauty with a hot body rested in his arms with and outfit that left a little for imagination.

She called him again. He couldn´t help but stare at her lips spelling his name.

"Hinata, are you ready I´m heading back home" Neji appeared from behind a tree

Naruto looked at him frightened

"Naruto, What are you doing with my cousin?" Neji didn´t sound happy

"I I I was...."

"Why isn´t she wearing her jacket?" he moved closer

"She was-- I was... I mean...." he looked at her then at Neji several times

"My head is here" Naruto´s perverted behavior staring at her chest was unforgivable

"She fainted, I guess that if you are going to her home you could leave her there" Naruto handed her to him and run off before Neji could kill him.

Behind a tree not too far away, Kiba and Shino sighed in relieve they hadn´t been there when Neji arrived.

"You should stop making these stupid plans to strip Hinata!" Shino nagged him

"Hey!! You were part of this too! It´s our right at teammates to enjoy the view, we are not doing anything wrong. Even more we are helping her to overcome her shyness, and...!!"

"Shut up"

They started to walk away

"Hey! I wonder what is Kurenai doing right now?"

Shino glared at him

"We should go and..."

"I don´t want to be part of your evil schemes!" Shino started to walk away

"I don´t know what you are talking about, I´m just saying we should pay our old teacher a visit..."

"Why don´t we go to your house and pay your sister a little visit" Shino said coldly

Kiba stopped walking and glared at him "I hope you have written your will Aburame"

Shino chuckled and disappeared.

--- THE END ---

* * *

~Karen K.


End file.
